The present invention relates to guidance systems for robotic vehicles and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for optically programming and guiding a robotic vehicle.
It is oftentimes desirable to have a robotic vehicle autonomously travel a selected path, for example, to distribute and collect mail within an office building. In known prior art arrangements for such robotic vehicles, the path to be traversed is defined, for example, by an electrical conductor which is installed in the floor typically beneath carpeting. A signal which can be detected and followed by the robotic vehicle is then impressed onto the conductor. While such arrangements can be effectively employed, the initial placement of the guiding conductor as well as failures and rearrangements of the conductor can create problems.
It is therefore apparent that the need exists for an improved method and apparatus for guiding a robotic vehicle wherein the path of the vehicle can be quickly and conveniently defined and changed without disruption of the environment in which the robotic vehicle is utilized.